


i feel my heart underneath my skin

by zinthos



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, happy birthday noct, idk in what universe this is but they're happy and that's all that matters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinthos/pseuds/zinthos
Summary: Noct’ll be trapped in the Citadel all day, and they won’t see each other until now, two hours before the day’s over. He’ll escape and drive halfway across the city in Ignis’ car without Ignis knowing about it and he’ll appear through the front door of Prompto’s little apartment. He’ll look like he does now: exhausted but content enough, his eyes clear and like steel, half-lidded as he stares at Prompto from over his nose, head tilted back to rest against the closed door.“Don’t,” he croaks.“Happy birthday,” Prompto grins and says anyway. He's just glad that for a day all about him, this is his favorite part.





	i feel my heart underneath my skin

Prompto watches him come in, sprawled on his uncomfortable couch and portable gaming platform in his grip. It’s nearly ten, the sky is dark, and the streets darker but Insomnia’s as awake as ever, behind Noct’s form.

He looks exhausted, Prompto thinks, eyeing as he takes his time to close the door, lazy in his movements, in the way he slouches against it and not minding the doorknob that’s probably pressing against the small of his back.

Noct’s dressed formally—or he had been. His jacket’s missing and the dark vest is unbuttoned, the top buttons of the dark dress shirt undone, sleeves messily rolled up to his elbows, tie as loose as it can be around his neck. His hair’s wild and messy, sticking up at odd angles, forelocks tangled over his forehead and strands curling at his neck.

It’s Noct’s birthday and Prompto hasn’t seen him all day.

It’s a formal thing, he guesses, practically a holiday. It should be, when it’s the Prince’s birthday, right?

Noct hates it, Prompto knows, dislikes being woken up early and whisked away to the Citadel. But it always eases up, he’s told him, when he sits at the dining hall with his father and they have breakfast together, undisturbed saved for the maids bringing in dishes. 

The rest is boring, Noct says. A meeting he’s to sit through in regards to things Noctis already knows, things that have to do with duties as the heir to the throne, “whole bunch of downers,” in Noct’s words.

He’ll have a long spar with Gladio, one that’s more intense than their usual ones and he’ll have a sit down with Ignis and talk about things that Prompto can’t know about. 

He’ll be trapped in the Citadel all day, and they won’t see each other until now, two hours before the day’s over. Noct’ll escape and drive halfway across the city in Ignis’ car without Ignis knowing about it and he’ll appear through the front door of Prompto’s little apartment. He’ll look like he does now: exhausted but content enough, his eyes clear and like steel, half-lidded as he stares at Prompto from over his nose, head tilted back to rest against the closed door.

“Don’t,” he croaks.

“Happy birthday,” Prompto says anyway and he’s grinning, closing his game up and dropping it in between his side and the couch’s back.

Noct sighs but his full lips are already twisted into a smirk, pulling away from the door and slowly making his way to him. Prompto doesn’t move but he snickers a bit when Noct drops down and lies over him, arms weaving around him to hide in the warmth secured between Prompto’s back and the seat of the couch. Their legs tangle instantly and Noct presses his cheek to Prompto’s chest, exhaling long and soft and nuzzling for good measure.

“How was it?”

“Mmm,” Noct hums. “Spent most of it with my dad.” 

“That’s good, though,” Prompto grins, his eyes trained at the top of Noct’s head.

“Yeah, it is,” Noct agrees. “Still had to do the whole business parts too. I don’t know how Gladio deals with Clarus speaking so much…. _Ugh_.”

Prompto snorts, lifting a hand up to play with Noct’s hair.

“Missed you,” Noct mumbles and it’s slow and dragged, soft. He’s sleepy but he’s fighting to stay awake, to spend these last whispers of his birthday with Prompto. “This is my favorite part of today.”

“Don’t _lie_ ,” Prompto scoffs. “Your favorite part’s when you’re with your dad.” 

“That and this are my favorite parts.”

“You can’t have two favorite parts, dude.”

“Um. Yeah I can. It’s my birthday.” Noct lifts his head enough to rest his chin where his cheek’d been. “I like coming in and seeing your empty jars full of pens sitting on your table. Who even does that anymore, get a pencil case.”

“You just said you _liked_ seeing it!” Prompto flicks Noct’s nose and laughs, a flush creeping up his throat and to his freckled cheeks. “I don’t know, I like my pens filling up my empty jars. It feels aesthetic-y.”

“Did you just say aesthetic-y?” Noct laughs, breathy but at the same time sounding like the windchimes that the gods forgot. “You’re such a loser.”

“Yeah,” Prompto drawls, scratching under his chin and looking Noct in the eye. “But you make time for this loser.”

“Hmm,” Noctis hums, shifting again so he’s sliding up Prompto’s body. “Yeah. That’s always true.”

Prompto runs his hands through Noct’s messy hair, curling his fingers around the wild strands and moving them out of his face. He’s smiling softly, studying Noct’s pale skin and the silvery spots that could probably be his own splattering of freckles, much paler and delicate than Prompto’s, almost nonexistent except when this up close.

“Wha’cha wanna do for the last two hours, birthday boy?”

Noct’s looking at him as soft and intense as Prompto is. It’s almost frightening if Prompto didn’t already think it was gross, how absorbed they are in each other.

“That can be answered in _so_ many different ways,” Noctis laughs.

Prompto rolls his eyes and grins, crooked and wide. “You’re such a gross nerd, man.”

“Don’t call me _man_ when I’m this close to you, _dude_.”

“Pfft,” Prompto scoffs.

“We can take Ignis’ car for a late night ride,” Noct suggests, suddenly much closer than he’d been ten seconds ago. “Go around Insomnia, park somewhere and wait for the sunrise.”

“Don’t even,” Prompto snorts, hunching his shoulders when Noct presses his lips to the little spot in between his jaw and the sensitive spot of his neck. “You’d fall asleep and leave me stranded there, alone.”

Noct rolls his eyes. Prompto can’t see it, since the prince’s dragging his lips along the sharp line of Prompto’s jaw, but he can _feel_ it. “So we put an alarm or something. We can sleep there. Wake up in time for the sunrise. Or we can _not_ sleep and do stuff.”

“What stuff.”

“Dunno. We can play video games or play cards or just. I don’t know. I just wanna be with you.”

Prompto smiles, eyes closed as Noct continues to carve a path towards his lips. He supposes _he_ should be pampering Noct with kisses, considering the occasion. But Prompto knows Noct likes it like this, likes showering Prompto with affection, have him be in the spotlight.

“Jeez, now I’m on the fence,” Prompto manages to say. “I was gonna suggest a bath or something. I have this jar of pink salt that’s supposed to relax your body and stuff. Like. Detox and rejuvenate you.”

“Oooh,” Noct pulls back a bit, his eyes intense as he looks into Prompto’s. “Who says we can’t do both?”

“You’re ambitious." 

“Hell yeah.” Noct leans in again, kisses one corner of Prompto’s lips. “I’m also hungry.”

“Dude, you just ate, like, so much fancy food. How can you even think about food right now?”

“Don’t call me dude when I’m about to kiss you?” 

Prompto laughs, tilting his head back as he does so and laughing more as Noct follows as so to keep the distance between their mouths close to nonexistent.

And he kisses him, Noct does. It’s soft and chaste at first, their lips sliding into place, moving in a synchronization that took them an agonizing amount of time to perfect. Prompto leans in, arm curving around Noct’s neck, his other hand cupping a cheek.

He takes as much control of the kiss as he can, nipping at Noctis’ lower lip, sliding his tongue along where he’s bitten. Noct makes a noise, from somewhere deep in his throat. Prompto shifts, guides Noct to shift with him so that their positions are flipped and Prompto’s hovering above him, his lips pulling away from the kiss to trail along Noct’s jaw, to his throat.

“We should go then,” he mutters, voice a bit rougher. “Get a move on or something.”

“I thought we were taking a bath,” Noct drawls, touching his kiss-swollen lips. “With your fancy bath salts. That are pink.” 

“Dude—“

“Man, stop _calling_ me that when we’re making out.”

Prompto chokes on a laugh, grinning as he dips down to press his lips to Noct’s. “We can take a bath _after_. Like, when we come back from watching the sunrise.”

“We’re gonna fall asleep,” Noct deadpans, grin crooked. “In the bath. And drown. It’d be a pretty cool way to go but think about the headlines. Consider: Gay Crown Prince Found Dead in the Bath of Gay Boyfriend’s Tiny Little Apartment. True Romance—Dead!”

Prompto’s unable to swallow his laugh then and he cackles, leaning his forehead against Noct’s shoulder. “Why do we need to be labeled as _gay_?”

“Because we are,” Noct drawls. “I’m so gay for you.”

“I’m so gay for _you_ ,” Prompto looks up at him, his grin borderline shit-eating. “Dude.”

Noctis groans and arches his back as he tries to buck him off. Prompto’s laughing as he stands up, doubling over and stumbling when Noctis pushes him in the direction of the door.

“The worst,” Noctis scoffs, his pout adorable. “You’re the _worst_.”

Ignis’ car is a fancy thing. The kind of fancy cars that don’t look it, but the curve of the bumpers, the components and the purr of the engine says it all. It’s a gray color, the car, the interior of black leather. The middle compartment’s large and spacious, giving room for both he and Noct to rest their elbows on without needing to fight.

“Ready to total Specs’ car?” Noctis asks, grin mischievous and sharp. The car vibrates as he starts it, one hand on the wheel and the other resting on his side of the middle compartment.

“Can we _not_?” Prompto laughs, eyes observing how alive Insomnia is, over the hills and down below. Lights of different colors gleam, neon bright or toned down orangey-yellow. He can practically _hear_ the bass from clubs thumping, the laughs of bars and pubs, the life that’s _felt_ from the people out on a prowl. “Last thing I want is Iggy lookin’ for me with the intentions to _hurt_ me and not feed me.” 

Noct snorts as he drives down the streets and Prompto turns to look at his profile; his sharp jaw, his sharper nose, the jut of his cheekbones, the curve of his lips and the flutter of his eyelashes as he blinks.

“We can go to that body shop at the highway exit to get to your place,” Noct suggests, the laugh in his voice is teasing.

“Dude, _heck_ no! The owner of that body shop’s the _devil_ ,” Prompto stresses. “I’ve never been in there but I’ve walked by and, like, I don’t _know_ how his business is still running.”

“To the body shop in Leide, then! My dad’s friends with the owner there!” 

“We’re _not_ totaling Iggy’s car, dude, come _on_.”

“We are if you call me dude one more time.”

“ _Noct_.”

“It’s my birthday,” Noct says and he grins as he turns to steal a glance his way.

Prompto snorts as he leans in and steals a kiss, their pinkies finding each other and curving into a link as their arms rest in the middle compartment. “Happy birthday—“

And they both say, “ _Dude_.”

They drive off, Insomnia a maze, a puzzle piece they’ll only half crack before they wander off to the city limits and wait for the sun to rise. They’ll probably both fall asleep, Prompto thinks as he starts to play music that varies from bubblegum pop and _actual_ party music.

He fishes his phone out of his pocket and sets an alarm for five-forty-five in the morning and laughs when he catches Noct looking at the screen. He gives their linked pinkies a squeeze and Prompto’s just glad that on a day all about him, Noct’s favorite part is this.

**Author's Note:**

> to be fair, i wanted to write something sad and angsty but i'm incapable of hurting them. this is the happiness they both deserve-- _happy birthday noct u deserve this_. the real mvp. the real of the realest. i love him so much *sobs*
> 
> i got prompts from my best friend and wrote this disgustingly cute thing. they're so gross. they're so in love, i'm dying.
> 
> catch me on twitter @marsipans_ !!!! i also have a ko-fi: @zinthos if yall wanna be a lil nicer than usual <33333


End file.
